


Seeing The Whole Picture

by WolvesRunRed (ScarletWolf213)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Good Peter Hale, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWolf213/pseuds/WolvesRunRed
Summary: Day three- SoulmatesStiles doesn’t understand anything Peter does, he never has. But he doesn’t care....really he doesn't! Creeper wolf can just keep being his creeper self..at least he thinks so...until Peter gets hurt one night and it all comes out into the open in scary high definition that sets him and Peter on a crazy new path.





	Seeing The Whole Picture

Stiles has always been sure about a few things, his dad loves him, he is always going to be his sarcastic self and that he will always stay human. But when he hits 16 and finds out that the supernatural is real he realizes that that last fact could be optional. But that was then and Stiles has come to fully expect that along with the fact that he would be one of the resident pack humans along with Danny and Allison. They had, had there world turned upside down two years ago and now they were all established, they had 8 werewolves (said 6 were made up of 6 betas, one who used to be a lizard, one alpha with doom eyebrows and a recently re-animated ex-alpha), a banshee, and three pack humans (a tech genius, a BAMF hunter and well...Stiles). It was a lot and it was always hard to put everything together but after fighting said Zombie-wolf, Psycho Aunts, Psycho Grandpas and Crazy lizard monsters with an even crazier teen master. Once that was done they had ended their year with a crazy Alpha… _again_ though this time there was a group of them and a crazy lady that was trying to get tons of power and was killing everyone. 

To say Stiles had been distracted was putting it mildly. So when he came downstairs one day in Aprile running a little early for school he’s surprised to find his dad up and cooking what smells like his famous cake pancakes Stiles is confused...he gets even more confused when he sees the presents on the counter. He stands there for a moment looking at his dad before he clears his throat, “Um? Dad? Is there anything I should know?” His dad turned around and looked startled before he plated the last pancake and moved both stacked high plates to the table kissing his temple.” Well hey, kiddo I figured I would have to wake you up so we could eat and do presents before I’m off to work. And yes before you say anything unless the world ends I will be off tonight so we can go drive out to Geno’s and eat tonight.” His dad turned a bright smile to him before he put the “can’t believe it’s not butter stuff” on his pancake and started to eat.

But….Stiles was still very confused because they only went to Geno’s when it was someone’s birth-...Stiles stopped moving and thought long and hard about what day it was but he couldn’t even remember what month it was. I mean “Shit is today my birthday?” His dad chuckled a few moments before turned and looked at Stiles his smiling dropping and his body stiffening as he took in the look on his kid's face. “Stiles..did you really forget your birthday kiddo?” Stiles shrugged then full body flailed as he stammered before just nodding. His dad made an unhappy noise before he moved over and hugged him forcing him into his chair and placing food in front of him. “Well kid it is your birthday and a special one because your mark will be showing up soon” and of course Stiles knew his 17th birthday was a big deal, it was big for anyone. So as Stiles ate his nerves grew more and more at the fact that he could have words or a mark on him that would help him find his soulmate was amazing...but on the other hand, he could not have anything at all…  
__________________________________________________________________________

He didn’t have anything to worry about though as his mark showed with the stinging and burning that was there then gone in moments that all the books and people talked about. He didn’t know what to think, never really figured he would be getting one he was just struck with the fact that it looked so intricate and like an actual tattoo. It was a set of wings the fathers were battered and battle rough they also had pieces of things in them, beads that had ruins and stones that meant something, wolves bain weaved into ropes that were hanging in the feathers. They were beautiful and he loved them as soon as he saw them, they made him feel warm and protected like his soulmate would wrap about him and keep him safe no matter what. And after the first few days of asking everyone just kind of stopped and he was able to move on and focus on his regular normal life….Well as normal as it could be with a pack of werewolves that act like puppies and a monster of the week showing up well weekly. Oh, and the cherry on top of the mess that is his life is the fact that he now has a creeper wolf hanging around him like a living shadow. And said creeper wolf was leaving him stuff….

It had all started when a naga had shown up and Stiles had to stay at the loft to research how to get it to go away or kill it or something because it was trying to take kids and from the pattern, kill a bunch of women who had or will have kids. Stiles already knew that the Naga was trying to have a child but couldn’t seem to find a way to help her or well them or whatever and send it on its way. He was getting frustrated tugging at the end of the strands and sighs thunking his head against the table. He doesn’t stop for a while trying to rack his brain and sort through everything he has read when instead of the table his forehead comes down onto something thick and soft leather. Making a face he sits up finding Peter giving him a sharp smile and smirking. When he spoke his voice was rich and dark “Now darling you don’t wanna damage that brain of yours I think reading one more book such as that one will give you all you need to know”. Peter winked and walked away making Stiles shutter and scrunch up his face ignoring the way his heart speeds up at the attention from the man. 

The next strange interaction came when he went to a pack meeting a week or so after the Naga and found a plate of Reese's cookies making him pause and he hesitant grabbed a few eating one in only two bits doing a happy dance as he sat down looking around and realizing the pack was staring at him. He swallowed the cookie roughly and looked at them. “Umm hey guys? Why are you all looking at me like that?” “Because” Erica started only for Lydia to bulldoze her and stare at him hard “Peter brought those in and told us not to touch it and of course the wonder twins-” which would mean Isaac and Erica “ tried to take one and for some reason got knocked on their asses and are all mad about it, the question though is why you can touch them.” Peter chose then to come back into the loft and smirked when he saw that Stiles was still eating his cookies even though he knew who brought them. “To answer your question Lydia, it is quite easy the only people to touch them are my favorite which is Stiles and Cora. It shouldn’t come as a surprise Stiles please don’t choke sweetheart.” With that and a long pause, Derek started the meeting and it was all back to normal. 

Everything that happened after that was mostly small but _still_ confusing. There were random coffees waiting in Roscoe, sweets at pack meetings or random curly fries left on his desk just in time for him to come back from lacrosse practice. And a very weird and very stilted talk with Chris Argent about him starting training with Alison. And all Peter would say to any of this is “I told you, Stiles, I like you”. 

Other then all of this it was mostly turning out to be a pretty normal week. I mean it had been 6 months since he had his Soulmate mark show up and everyone had already forgotten about it and they had only had one monster to deal with this month it was all great. 

Of course that’s kind of when it all went to hell.  
____________________________________________________________________________

They were fighting the new monster of the week...a fucking forest Nymph that was angered by the puppies and their careless treatment to its home. It was using the trees and earth around it to strike out at the wolves and it’s family or friends or whatever the fuck the shadows that surrounded them and attached everyone with a viciousness Stiles had never seen. He was wielding his bat smashing and striking everything he could ignoring the few scratches he had gotten, his spark buzzing beneath his skin helping to guide and fight against the shadows that had too sharp teeth and claws, giving energy to the wolves and unfortunately attracting the sights of the Nymph. He wasn’t even aware of it but the Nymph was moving closer drawn to his spark, how pure it was, how intuned it was to the Hale lands and the pack itself. Stiles had just swung his bat into another shadow thing when he saw Nymph but by then it was too close for him to really do anything so he just braced himself for the hit that never came. Hearing a deep growl and feeling the warmth coming off of whatever wolf saved him. 

He gasps when his eyes focused and found himself staring at Peter’s back the claw marks from the things we were fighting had shredded the fabric giving him a clear look at the wolves back making him choke on the air he was breathing when he saw the wings that were so familiar he could probably tell you everything about them. Stiles reached out to touch his fingers skimming over the primary feathers. Peter shuddered and roared Stiles magic breaking out of his chest as he stood back and let Peter and his Wolf protect them knowing it’s what Peter needed right now. The battle was over quickly after Peter had apparently mulled the thing to death. The shadows faded and they burned the body, Stiles doing a spell to purify the spirit and send it off to a better place. They all headed to the loft tired and seeking pack comfort. Stiles tried to talk to Peter, tried to get the wolf to come back with them, to get him to look at him but he wouldn’t. Peter just brushed him off or gently pushed him away growling at him to “go play with the puppies, Stiles”. It was the first time that Peter had ever rejected Stiles and it hurt him deeper then he would have thought. 

Stiles had watched him leave standing there feeling raw and bleeding until Erica had put her arm around him and pulled him away so they could go cuddle. He let her but he couldn’t help but have a sinking feeling settle in his stomach.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Peter knew when he woke up from his coma and found his soul mark had changed from the Celtic knot he had with his Amila to wings that looked battle worn and adorned with totems and power stones that he would never go looking for this one considering what happened to his love. 

He sighed and slumped into his favorite chair, he never expected this though. Never expected that a whiskey color doe-eyed boy would come into his life smelling like the home that had gone up in flames. His scent was spicy, full of cardamom, anise, a summer storm, vanilla, and cinnamon. It was intoxicating to Peter. He hated it though, hated how it made him feel, hated that this boy was the exact opposite of Amelia, that he was intelligent beyond his age and had enough bite to his wit to spar with Peter and combat his mind games. But even when the boy helped kill him Peter knew he already loved him. And maybe that’s why he attacked the Banshee he did because he could tell and had heard about the way Stiles felt towards her. 

And here he was after using said banshee to come back to life, sitting in his favorite chair panicking because his soulmate just found him out. Peter had known, he could tell by the scent, the one that had just gotten strong with Stiles getting his own mark. But Peter never intended to show him his or let him know who his soulmate was. And the stupid boy had to just reach out and touch him didn’t he, he just had to let his spark out and cause a connection with peter so the older male had felt the emotions Stiles had when Peter had pushed him away. He didn’t want to stay away, his wolf sure as hell was fighting against him. He sighed and ran a hand down his face pacing as he tried to figure out where he could go or what his wolf would allow him to do that would let him get by with not seeing Stiles because he refused to let the boy get in his head or his heart. It was safer for everyone that way.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Two weeks after the Nymph and no one had heard anything from Peter. The older man had just drifted away after Stiles had found out that he was his soulmate. Stiles was a ball of anxiety through this all though, the wolves giving him looks as his scent soured and darkened, as he started sleeping less and less and stopped being able to really go to school because his spark would blow lights or send sparks out and catch things on fire. His dad was even starting to give him strange looks as he curled up in his Batman blanket and let the world go to hell he didn’t care….. He didn’t really know what was wrong but he wanted Peter.  
________________________________________________________________________

Peter was sick….he had a fucking cold. Now Peter was a werewolf a born werewolf he doesn’t get fucking colds. And he couldn’t leave his house because his eyes wouldn’t change back and his fangs wouldn’t pull back either. He continually growled, frustrated and sick of being sick already. He could tell that Stiles had come by a few times, knocked and waited, his heartbeat skipping a beat each time didn’t open. He wanted to because his wolf fought just to get any trace of the boy but he couldn’t, they were too damaged, they hurt everyone they love. 

After another week Peter had had it. He got in his car and went to that stupid vets to see if he could do a damn thing. And Peter would blame the stuffy nose and ear ringing for him not knowing that his nephew’s stupid pack was there. He found out too late though because he had walked in through the back door and into the room that Deaton normally left for the supernaturals. He looked up when he could finally hear the extra heartbeats and his eyes landed on the pale form that was curled into Erica and Cora. He let out a growl as deep as he could and shuttered when his blue eyes meet bloodshot whiskey eyes. “Oh, darling” is all he can get out from his aching voice before he has an arm full of shaking spark and Peter shutters at the feel of Stiles’ fever hot skin against his own. “Where were you, why did you leave...don’t leave me.” Is all Peter can hear as Stiles scents him hiding his face in the older man’s neck. All Peter can do is nod and slump in a chair pulling Stiles into his lap and falling asleep not really caring where he is or who is around. He has what he needs.


End file.
